Last Hope
by Refection of the SilverRain89
Summary: Link loves Zelda but dose here father accept.Link leaves for 6 months but what happens to Zelda when hes gone.And is Link was found dead. Frist Fanfic.i do not own loz!
1. Sad Prologe

Last Hope I do not own LoZ. This story is my first and I hope u like this story. this story was inspired my younger cousin (thaxs Wana). So yea Hope u enjoy the story. :)

* * *

As I waited for him, out in the great Hruyle field,I thought of what my father said about us. I loved him and he loved me but things can be always about love can they. Aah sweet memories

* * *

FLASHBACK  
"Sir I love your daughter and I want to be with her." "Even if you saved our kingdom your reward is not to marry my daughter!" "But i can prove that i am worthy for her!" "Fine you have six months to prove your love for her,if you do not return by then you have no right to be with her!"

* * *

Link is leaving today for the land of Termeina far of to the east. The wind tossed threw my chocolate hair as I stood up and saw Link. I starred at him for this was the last time I could see him. "Zelda I will miss you ."He said sadly. "I will miss you to."I replied with tears waling up in my eyes. He came up and hugged me. Ah the smell of hay and the field it made so happy when he hugged me. He pushed my chin up and said "Stop crying ill be back soon. Don't worry." We stood and watched the sunset passed to Twilight I knew how this time effected him. He got up and kissed me good bye and said he had to go his friend was waiting at Termeina tomorrow I waved back to him until I could not see Epona and Link. I starred at the sky and walked back to towards Hruyle Castle. Link was said to be dead at Snowpeak Mountain by Yoeta and Yeta,4 months after that.

* * *

Oh no what happened to link stay tuned to find out !I know it was short but prologues are short . LOL okay see yea soon and R&R. FORM YOURS TRULY Zelda's Recarnation


	2. Frozen Love

Thank You for all reading this story :)I want to specially than TessoMesso,an author who wrote bout 60 wow give him a hand ,wow amazing. Anyway I want some ppl to review so ya and why I haven't updated in a while is cuz I have a bunch of other so im updating those to so on with the story.

* * *

Frozen Love

* * *

In the frozen peaks of Snowpeak was a small cottage .The small cottage was near Termeina, where link left or should a say left this world!Soon in the cottage u hear yelling of a big, hotheaded ,man. "Get out of hear you old (hic) Shieka!" he threw a bottle at the white haired woman ,as you can see this is Impa. the man closed the door on the lady and saw Zelda staring at the window. "Don't worry my dear, we will be in the castle in a few weeks then we will be married happily(hic )hee."The Gannondarf tried to kiss the Zelda but she slapped him in the face. "FINE THEN BE THAT WAY!"He smashed the bottle on to her head,and stumbled outside the storm. Blood driped down her head but it didn't mater to her .She got outside to go get Impa.

* * *

Are you alright my lady?"she asked as she put a hand on her cheek. Zelda nodded. "Impa im going out ok ill be back."Impa sighed "alright you have to be back in 3 days alright."She smiled and left. Zelda explored town and got some items:things like food and such. She soon left town before sunset she stared at the sun and whispered "I need you Link."tears slowly dripped down hear face. She sighed and headed to the mountains.

* * *

Soon a storm came up and it was very hard to see through the storm. Oh no how am I going to get to the cottage im time this storm will last days. Zelda thought. She made a decision to enter the storm. The winds grew stronger when she entered. Whips of fridge wind hit her face and snow blurred her vision. When hope could no be found she saw a cottage are she went into the building the mist disappeared and the sign read "Ice Rink""Who would be building an ice rink in the snow. She shrugged and went in side.

* * *

The building was blue and gray there where some ice skates, they where with and had brown laces. Zelda didn't know who's it was but the shoe fitted perfectly!She was skating peaceful until she herd a "CRACK!" the ice cracked open to reveal ice-cold water."Ahh!",Zelda screamed when she slipped in. Just at that moment there was a man who came in and saw the crack in the ice. So that man dived in and when he came out he was carrying frozen,cold Zelda!

* * *

Duhh duhh duhhh! So I hope u guys had fun reading this. If not then , SCREW YOU! JK ppl ;) but seriously R&R.


	3. Link?

Hello ppl!Don't get med at me for not updating for a while. Well anyway lets say I don't own Loz blah.. blah.. blah. Ok lets get on with the story. And I don't own LoZ. Who Are You?

Man's Pov

"Why dose she look so familiar?"He tough as he stared a Zelda with awe."Ahg my head !"the man shook of the pain and carried Zelda out of the skating rink.

The next Day..

"Mmmm,I haven't slept in a bed this warm for a long time."Zelda thought.

"Good Morning Princess Zelda!" a young red-head entered the room."Malon!I haven't seen you in ages."Zelda got up from the bed and hugged Malon. She explained what had happened to her after she moved for Hyrule.

"Link brought you yesterday you blue !What happen are you alright?"

"Yes im fine..Wait LINK!I though he was dead.".Zelda eyes filled with tears of joy of the thought of Link being alive."Hes in the garden if you want to see him."She smiled at Zelda. She zipped trough the halls ,down the stairs and straight to the garden. The sun blinded her for a few seconds , but when she opened her eyes she saw...Link handsome blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair shone in the sun, but his expression on her was blank.

"Link!"She cried and ran to hug him,"I'm so glad that your alive!We all thought you were dead Link!Why did you leave us!she squeezed him tighter "Why?"At this point Zelda didn't want to let go of Link. A hand landed on Zelda's shoulder and pushed her away form Link."Do I know you?"Link asked.

A jolt of fear ran trough Zelda's body."Link..did you really forget me..?"

Duhh duh duhhh. What did happen to? Link why did he forget Zelda? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!I really don't know why I added Malon in there anyway R&R. :D


	4. Lost Heart

Hey Readers!I hope you guys liked the last Chapter of L.H. Any way lets get on with the story.

Link:HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FORGET ZELDA!

Me:Shut Up! *hits with mullet*

Zelda: RSSR98 Dose not own anything but OC'S :)

* * *

Lost Heart

Zelda stared a Link like he was the three goddesses. She stood there analyzing him, he look exactly like Link. It wasn't a trick!

"Link,Don't you know who I am!",Zelda questioned.

"Well your the princess of Hyrule, that's all I know about you your Majesty."Link replied and bowed down.

At this point Malon had finally caught up with Zelda."SMACK!"..."How could you..I mean...HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!", Zelda screamed and ran out of the garden.

"Zelda what happ-" Zelda swiftly moved past Malon,"-ened?" Malon finished her sentence. She turned towards ,Link who was kneeling down with a red mark on his face."Link are you alright?What happened here?",She rushed towards him. "Hee...hee...Ahaaahhhaa!"Link bursted out laughing. Malon stared at him with confusion written all over her face."Hee,you where right Malon. She has some spunk!"Link replied happily. Malon replied with a weak smile.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

I ran out of the manor as fast as I could and into the woods._"I can't believe he forget about me!I mean its been 6 years but... I just don't know how?"_I had this tough stuck in my head that I did not know where I was going. The forest was dark and quiet, it was so quiet that I could heard my own footsteps. Slowly and quietly, as I walked trough the woods,I started to get a little paranoid with the vibes around this place. I was so dark now that I couldn't see my own hands so I used Din's Fire to light MY way ,but the fire stared to dim as she was also getting weary. With no sings of hope or light, i sat down to rest near the base of a big tree. As soon as I sat down, I remembered,"_What is Gannon going to to do me when he figures out that im gone!He's sure to bet Impa for this!Oh this is all my fault!" _All these worries start to come at me.. These nightmares I want to get rid of,_"Why you little bitch! In a few weeks week can finally can get married."_ Hot tears started to stream down my face."Oh why Nayru!Do you put this burden on me Why! I cried out to the goddess Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and the one who blessed me with her power. I just sat there in the empty darkness with no one,not even my dear hero, to hear my cries.

* * *

**Back in the Manor...**

"Link you have to go and find her, Find Zelda!She is confused with herself..Just please go and find her shes my only friend, who I can trust."Malon looked down with worry.

"Don't worry she probably ran into the Lost Woods. Shes sure to be there!"

"Okay then. Good luck Link!"Link nodded and said,... "AAAYAAAAA !EPONA!Epona responded with an alert and high speed sprint._"I don't know why but my heart is telling me I have to find her. I have to find Princess Zelda!" _"AYYAAA! Faster Epona were all most there.

Near the woods

It was night fall by the time Link go to the entrance of the woods."Okay Epona you stay here. I'm gonna go in the woods to don't worry."Link lit up a torch and entered the dark,creepy,mysterious woods. While he was in the woods he heard a soft whisper,_"Help me. Link"_

"Zelda is that you!Where are you?"

"_Find me, find me"_Link franticly started to search the voices location. The light on the torch wa starting to dim._"Dammit Zelda where are you?"_Link kept searching for her._"Don't worry-"_Link saw the big tree_"-im right here."_- with Zelda resting there._"Fhew,she here now I can finally get out of this hell-wood"._Princess,princess.", Link nudged at the Princess,but she would not wake up.

"Come on we have to g-"

"Link.."He heard her mumble his name,"Stay with me don't go please."Link stared at the princess like she was some pyschco or something. Link wonder how she new him ,when he never even met her, or did he. So he listened to Zelda and hugged her to keep her warm. They both sat there,while the light of the torch slowly dimmed away.

* * *

OoO we Got Link luvin Zelda here. So I will probably be updating faster now since there STAR TESTING THIS ENTIRE WEEK! Hope you guys luv this story and don't forget to R& thank TessoMesso & VE1314 FOR REVIEWING XD! U guys get cookies!


End file.
